User talk:DeadRaiser
Hi Blackstar! I've made you a admin. Hope you likeh this wiki! You can join WildClan if you want! You can make a Clan too, but check out this first. I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 08:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) A wiki has that things standard, so you don't have to make templates. About the Clan, you can make it. Gray catsrule! 15:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You on? I've made another wiki, www.warriorcats-forums.wikia.com! It's one big forum... Gray catsrule! 15:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You on? Gray catsrule! 16:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You on ?_? I've made a new wiki! Check it out! www.warriorcats-forum.wikia.com Gray catsrule! 19:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay! You may make the Clan! About the templates... That's always standard on a wiki. Gray catsrule! 19:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Good! But... Have you read the rules? In the rules is very clear that you may only RP 7 cats in a Clan. And you have like... 12 RP cats? Gray catsrule! 20:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm sorry. And... The leader of WildClan before me was Sunstar, not Sagestar XD Gray catsrule! 20:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You abused. Look at the rules again. exept for if you now promise you will not do it again, you'll be banned for 1 week and I'll will take your admin rights back than. Gray catsrule! 20:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I have made a blog where people can discuss the rules. Gray catsrule! 20:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the chat. Gray catsrule! 20:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Come on! Lets RP the battle between WildClan and SnowClan! Remember, only 7 cats XD Gray catsrule! 20:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I <3 you too. Gray catsrule! 20:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Lets start RPing! Gray catsrule! 21:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but dont attack yet XD Gray catsrule! 21:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Awwww.... I wanna real battle! XDGray catsrule! 21:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow! Love you too! Will you be my mate on the wiki's? :PGray catsrule! 21:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup! Funneh pics! I've added some to meh own too. Gray catsrule! 12:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat? Gray catsrule! 12:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Erm... I've readed the 'battle' between WildClan and SnowClan on SnowClan's RP page, and WildClan is a peaceful Clan. They are not ruthless like that. And it must be moved to the batyle between WildClna and SnowClan page. XD wiki chat? Gray catsrule! 12:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Gray catsrule! 12:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I changed it. Gray catsrule! 15:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) With the history of my Clan, I have a trivia. I think you should do it too, it's easier for the other people. Gray catsrule! 15:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But... I've read what you added on SnowClan (The major prophecies) and I don't think that is really a good idea. Cause that would mean that every Clan must do that, and I don't want that to do for my Clan XD Gray catsrule! 15:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. Too busy with WildClan's history. Gray catsrule! 15:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Havent you read WildClan's page? WildClan is a peaceful Clan. Gray catsrule! 15:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) WildClan is the peace-fullest Clan in the forest. They don't start a attack out theirselfs. Gray catsrule! 15:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nope Gray catsrule! 15:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No, people get confused than. We should leave RP thingys in the comments, and i'll writye them than. Gray catsrule! 16:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't make WildClan ruthless again, otherwise i will change it again. Only talking, wildclan is not gonna attack. Gray catsrule! 16:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Erm... No. Check out this page! I've added how this Clan became WildClan! Gray catsrule! 16:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but in the comments. I will write it after it. What did you think of the story in the history? Gray catsrule! 16:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You on? I've made this! A charrie page! Gray catsrule! 17:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Good! I posted a comment on the battle page. Gray catsrule! 19:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I knw, I will write it later in the RP part, but I think its better to do if we RP with comments first, then write it on the page. Gray catsrule! 19:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) In How SnowClan started, what do you mean with 'Some did not join WildClan'? Every survivor of the battle joined WildClan, and every cat in the rogue/kittypet/loner gang too! Gray catsrule! 19:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) sure Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 20:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) sure Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 20:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Good to know! Check out WildClans History! Gray catsrule! 21:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC)